The Awakening Blue
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pertarungan mendekati akhir. Tapi sebuah kisah belum akan berhenti bergulir. / Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Mengalirkan energi yang lain dari sana. Kehangatan. / "Naruto!" / Dan … mata biru itu pun kembali menemui cahayanya. / NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 6 / CANON-sett / Ficlet.


"_Bau perang terlalu menyengat,_

_Jarak kita kehilangan rekat,_

_Bersama kita hadapi si pengkhianat,_

_Sambil saling berucap janji kita akan selamat." –_ N. S. 2013

* * *

**THE AWAKENING BLUE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! R for Reflection! **_**Canon, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

Semua terasa kacau. Semua terasa tidak ada guna. Seharusnya tidak begini. Semua sia-sia … sia-sia saja!

Perang ini telah merenggut banyak nyawa. Perang ini telah menyebabkan kerugian di mana-mana. Namun, _kalian_ tidak berhenti. _Mereka_ tidak berhenti. _Dia_ tidak berhenti.

Pada akhirnya, hal yang kau—Haruno Sakura—takutkan pun terjadi. Perseteruan di antara keduanya tidak membawa apa-apa. Pada akhirnya hanya kehancuran. Ya, kehancuran semata.

Meskipun demikian, kau sadar. Di saat akhir, dia berhasil melindungimu dan kini, kau dengan susah payah—bahkan sempat setengah merangkak—beringsut ke arah pemuda itu. Begitu kau sampai, yang terlihat olehmu hanya sosoknya yang tetap bergeming.

Keheningan melanda. Di sana tak ada seorang pun selain dirimu, dirinya, dan … si pengkhianat. Bukan kau bermaksud tak mengacuhkan si pengkhianat itu. Si pengkhianat itu tetap cinta pertamamu dan kini bagimu ia adalah sahabatmu. Si pengkhianat tetaplah orang yang berharga bagimu. Tapi, kini kautahu prioritasmu.

"Na-Naruto," panggilmu dengan suara agak bergetar. "Naruto …," ulangmu lagi.

Dengan sisa energi, kau mengulurkan _chakra_ hingga ke telapak tanganmu. Kau menggigit bibir bawah sementara aliran _chakra_ itu mulai bekerja.

Air mata mulai mengambangi pelupuk matamu.

"Kau harus bangun, Naruto. Kauingat? Kaubilang padaku …." Kau terbatuk sesaat tatkala debu dan asap akibat pertarungan menyambangi hidung dan kerongkonganmu. Suaramu seakan tercekat—perih. Begitu jalur pernapasanmu terasa lebih baik, kau kembali mencoba.

"Kaubilang padaku," ulangmu sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangan, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan itu, kau menggenggam tangannya. Mengalirkan energi yang lain dari sana.

Kehangatan.

Kau menggelengkan kepala. Bukan karena kau tidak percaya diri. Kau berusaha menghalangi pikiran-pikiran negatif agar tidak terus mengganggu kinerjamu. Kau bahkan menggerakkan tanganmu yang lain dan menghapus air mata dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, kau mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Sekali lagi, kau mencoba.

Kauulurkan tanganmu dan kaubiarkan tiap kehangatan yang bisa kau berikan menjalar. Dari dadanya … ke wajahnya. Kau mengelus wajah berkulit kecokelatan tersebut dengan lembut. Wajah yang selalu terlihat bersemangat itu kini terasa kurang dengan hilangnya sinar biru berkilauan yang selalu memandangmu dengan penuh cinta.

Ah—sekarang kau merindukan tatapan penuh cinta darinya? Betul, akhir-akhir ini tak ada pandangan hangat yang mampu meluluhkan hatimu, bukan? Dia terlalu terfokus pada janjinya hingga ia belum sempat mengutarakan apa yang betul-betul ia pikirkan.

Atau mungkin juga … ia menunggumu yang bergerak terlebih dahulu?

Kau mengangkat kepala saat kau merasakan satu pergerakan di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatmu—tempat sang pengkhianat berada. Kau waspada, kau siaga, tapi gerakan itu tak lagi terlihat. Namun, sedikitnya kau merasa lega, si peng—ah, sahabatmu itu belum mati. Mungkin ia hanya sekarat.

Kaukembalikan fokusmu pada si pemilik rambut kuning keemasan di hadapanmu. Secercah senyum terbentuk di wajahmu.

"Tampaknya Sasuke-_kun_ sebentar lagi akan sadar," ujarmu lembut sambil merendahkan tubuh, "kau tidak akan kalah darinya, bukan? Tidak lagi. Tidak saat aku sudah … menyatakan pemenangnya."

Dengan itu, kau berikan satu kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Kaueratkan genggamanmu pada tangannya. Kalian bersama—bahkan sampai keheningan ini terjadi, kalian tetap bersama. Karena itu, dengan sepenuh hati kau melantunkan doa itu. _Agar kalian terus bersama_.

Perlahan, kau pun merasakannya. Kau sedikit tersentak.

Dia … membalas genggamanmu!

Tak pelak, senyummu semakin terkembang. Antusiasme itu terlihat dari pancaran matamu. Kau merasa sangat senang—sangat lega.

"Naruto!" ujarmu dengan lebih bersemangat.

"Sa … kura … _chan_ …."

Suara ringkih dan lelah itu yang pertama menjadi tanda.

Dan … mata biru itu pun kembali menemui cahayanya.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
